Seductive Showers
by Jellybobz
Summary: This is a re write of the previous story :)


_Well I received a complaint in a review from an anonymous and _

_I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me. _

_I've re written this chapter and I hope you like the differences. I will be adding a second chapter all in due time!_

_So for now, enjoy read and review! _

_Enjoy!_

"Izzy! Are you coming to training?" Jace asked through the closed bedroom

door he heard the shower, ugh she wasn't going to hear him. He opened the door

and walked in he could hear Isabelle Lightwood singing in the shower,

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know, Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we'll start real slow, you just put your lips together and you come real close, can you blow my whistle baby whistle baby here we go!" he chuckled silently to himself she really cant sing he shut the door behind him. Although the girl had a talent for whistling, he imagined her putting her lips around him-

NO! he had to stop thinking of her like that!

The bathroom door was open a crack steam was pouring out, he pushed it open to see a naked Isabelle dancing around not even in the shower, my god her body was perfect. When he came in she didn't flinch that he was seeing her naked in fact she did the exact opposite she carried on dancing. She had obviously been in the shower and had just got out because water droplets where dripping down her body forming every curve perfectly.

"Jace come here" he didn't object why would he? He was hot and he'd fantasised about her since he was 16. He walked over to her and she grabbed his hands ands trailed them over her body he could feel every muscle and the smoothness of her pale skin, she was still whistling blowing soft puffs of air on the skin of his neck as she moved closer to him. He closed his eyes involuntarily as the heat of her skin sank through his thin t-shirt. She moved her face closer to his neck, her nose trailing along his jaw. She paused where his neck met his shoulder, gently pressing her lips to his skin.

Once, twice. She lifted her head and their eyes met, they stared at each other and touched their lips together, just a gentle brush that quickly turned into making out. Isabelle giggled gently, "Oh wow Jace just seeing me naked made this happen?" Obviously Isabelle had caught on to the growing erection in Jace's pants, and slowly slid her hands down and cupped the bulge in his jeans. Jace moaned and couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, cup her ass and squeeze it gently. Moving her hands from his erection she started grinding her hips roughly against his and she gently pushed him to the floor, they were still making out passionately and she laid her naked body on him to straddled his hips and pulled her down harder against him. He needed the connection. The friction. She took her time unbuttoning Jace's jeans the seconds of torture were dragged out as she seductively trailed her tongue slowly over each of her lips, wetting them, and then she leaned down closer, paused and whistled again, soaking up the sight of him. Slowly she slid her tongue out of her mouth and flicked it against his wet head.

Jace gasped, he'd had many girls but they'd never caused this reaction from him, usually just a quickie and they never saw him again. His body began to feel really hot, and his eyes rolled back as her wet mouth brought his throbbing member inside her mouth again, her tongue licked down the shaft, moistening it as did her mouth, sucking it gently, trying to get used to his length. She couldn't help

letting out a moan when she'd brought him even deeper into her throat. Her gag reflex was almost non existent with all the practice she'd had. Jace

gritted his teeth and groaned Isabelle's name over and over again as he thrust his hips off the floor, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. He removed

himself from her tantalising lips just as she moaned "Jace. God Jace!" His lips cut her off, and met together madly moving together, kissing each other deeply.

He pulled her body back down against him, his hands rubbing down her back as she ground herself on top of him. Both of them were moaning, Jace took the risk and trailed his hand down her side and towards her warmth. His fingers traced between her legs, one finger slipped inside her tight, wet opening. She gasped against his mouth, "My God Jace! You sure know how to get a girl hot" she laughed and bit down on her lip as he rolled her over so she was on the bottom. He managed to get two, three fingers inside her before she started panting.

"I need you inside me now. I want you inside me, Jace," she arched her back off the floor, she was moaning his name over and over. He pulled his hand from her opening just as she bucked her hips again, he placed it on her lower back slowly tracing circles on her skin. He knelt above her and slowly pushed himself inside her. They both broke the kiss. Jace gasped at how tight she felt as he slowly pressed himself into her a bit more.

Her back arched, moaning she pulled his weight down on her wanting to have him inside her as much as she could get, and then she slowly started to move against him, thrusting his body inside her. Jace groaned, resting his forehead against hers as he thrust against her, he pressed himself more into her, her moans flooding through his ears as he enjoyed the feeling of their fun. Together they thrust themselves simultaneously. Isabelle was only satisfied on the bottom for so long, she wasn't exactly passive. Rolling them over, she sat up and rocked her hips backwards and forwards, Jace reached up and hungrily grabbed her breasts massaging them gently causing Isabelle to moan and gasp, she giggled again "Jace harder, harder Jace! I KNOW you can do better" and he did he rolled her over so she was laid on the hot tile floor again and he thrust himself harder into her never letting go of he breasts, he crushed her lips back on to his she trailed her hands along his shoulders, digging her nails into the material of his shirt with each thrust. He kissed her neck, her chest, nibbling on her ear lobes, she gasped and held him closer. Her body needed more and more. She started to moan and finally, her hands wound into his shirt and she ripped it open, buttons popped off scattering around the bathroom tiles.

Her nails embedded in his back, neck and she kissed him desperately. She stopped biting his neck and moved down to his nipples sucking and biting them to the intense moans from Jace. He removed his nipples from her mouth and followed suit sucking and biting her neck as he made his way towards her chest rolling the tuffs of skin gently between his teeth. When he reached her chest he sucked savagely on her nipples "OH my god Jace! Please thrust again I'm nearly there!" he did as she order thrusting himself harder and faster into her. They both came at the same time.

"Tell me its not over" she sighed, he chuckled moving himself down towards her wet clit. He never broke eye contact with her until he ran his tongue up and down her moist lips before he plunged deep inside her,

"MY GOD JACE! Don't stop!" she was laughing again and digging her nails into the grooves of the tiles as he teased her core. "Get going sailor it wont be long now." she winked cheekily at him. He plunged his tongue deep into her core, causing her back to arch and elicit a stream of "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" from her lips. He moved back up to her chest and slipped her nipple into his mouth, biting and teasing. He then led his mouth across her chest and trailed his tongue over her cleavage towards her other breast taking her other nipple in his mouth, again they both came together. "Do you want to shower with me?" she asked seductively he nodded and lifted her up backing her into wall she groaned and pushed off from the towards the shower when they were inside she dropped off Jace's hips and knelt on the floor taking Jace back in her mouth again he groaned and moaned her name over and over again as the water from the shower flowed over their hot writhing bodies. After more hours than they could count they finished on Isabelle's bed and under the covers, they continued to kiss passionately for another half an hour Jace climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"Wow that was fun! You should walk in on me in the shower more often Jace!" she winked at him and climbed out of the bed and headed back to the shower Jace wasn't sure but he was sure she was swaying her hips more than usual if it was an act of seduction it was working he threw off his jeans again and chased her to the shower...


End file.
